Family Fun
by Jessica Black1
Summary: basically it is an All my childrenPower Rangers Crossover. It is rated M for some mature themes hopefully not bad so if you are under 17 please don't click on the link, also this is an AidanKendall story so if you don't like don't read


Family Fun Part one 

this is an All My Children, multi crossover, and is rated R for some situations so read on cautiously

I don't own the known characters, Places and things from AMC or Power Rangers

Kendall sat out in the rain at the crash site, she was there to feel connected to Miranda. "Miranda I hope you are happy in heaven Thanksgiving won't feel right. Ryan and Greenlee will be with the family, I just can't be there to have my heart ripped out of my chest for the hundredth time." Kendall said and let out a sob, and cried her heart out. Kendall was oblivious to the man watching her. so she was shocked when she was suddenly pulled into strong arms, she leaned into Aidans familiar embrace, Aidan silently held her.

After awhile Kendall pulled back "Get me out of here Aidan" Kendall said. "Where do you want to go?" Aidan asked as he stood up, then leaned down to help Kendall up.

"To the Paradise weve talked about" Kendall replied. Then did the one thing she was secretly yearning to do. She leaned up and Kissed him passionately, he responded immediately. Kendall pulled back a few moments later out of breath "Well I am going to visit a friend of mine and her family in California. I'll take you with me, now lets get out of this rain" Aidan said then took her with him out of the rain to make arrangements.

Unknown to them Ryan Lavery was with in hearing distance the whole time. 'she will be mine again' Ryan thought, he had recently had his attorney draw up divorce papers. he then followed at discreet distance to Aidans condo where Kendall spent the night.

Aidan and Kendall arrived in California early the next Morning, They were walking out of the terminal and saw A petite Brunette, who was Nine Month's Pregnant, and A Tall Brunette man with his arm around the womans shoulders. Kendall Gasped and ran to hug the woman "Jessica! How Are you" Kendall said with a tear rolling down her cheek "Love you to big sis" Jessica then saw Aidan walk towards them "I see you arrived with Aidan" Jessica said as she extricated herself from Kendall. "Jessica then waddled over to Aidan and hugged him "Hello Aidan I see you brought my older sister with you

"So you are Jessica's older sister" Jason asked as he watched his wife and one of his best friends "Well technically yes, I was adopted when I was a baby, that fact never really mattered to her, I see you to will be parents soon" Kendall said then she saw Aidan and Kendall walk back towards them "Well then shall we go, My Husband Always insist I rest several hours in a day, Don't you honey" Jessica said As she kissed Jason on the cheek "Thats only cause you insist in Working out, and doing Heavy cooking and Cleaning" Jason said then led the way to his Jeep, after Jason made sure she was strapped in he got inside the drivers side. Aidan and Kendall sat in the back cuddling as much as their seatbelts will allow

"So J are you having a girl or a boy" Kendall asked excited at having a niece or nephew to spoil "Twin Girls, So how are things with You, Bianca, Erica, and the rest of your clan, Im sorry about Miranda" Jessica replied "Well Erica and I are getting along now it started with a thunderstorm, I allowed Erica to use me as a punching bag because she was reliving the day of her rape, and we had a breakthrough, Bianca was raped that Night" Kendall then went on to relate what has been happening since

"hmm" Jessica said pondering "What are you thinking honey" Jason asked as he kept his eyes on the road, he knew when his wife was plotting something "I think Cramer lied, about Miranda being dead" Jessica explained "your Right" Kendall said as all the pieces fell into place in her mind "My goddess Why didn't we think of it before, he took Babes baby, and then gave Miranda to the Chandlers" Kendall then concluded "Jessica you are a Genius" Kendall exclaimed "She was my partner in the Service" Aidan replied with Pride "Now we just have to Prove it" Jessica said "We must tell Bianca first, then Grill Babe and Krystal, then get a DNA test, Aidan" Kendall replied "already on it" Aidan said as he already had his phone out and was calling in favors

Jason pulled up in front of a large three story house, Where three Children were in the front yard playing, watched by another pregnant Brunette woman, and a Tall lanky Brunette man with spiky hair. They all climbed out of the jeep "Mom, Dad, Uncle Aidan!" The three girls yelled as they ran over to their Parents "Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim said we had to stay outside while Aunt Gillian finishes dinner" Amelia the oldest at seven years said "Who is she" Belinda the second oldest at five said as she pointed to a smiling Kendall "Im your aunt Kendall" Kendall said "'nudda un" Catarina the youngest one at two so far said "She is your real one, now go inside and show Aunt Kendall and Uncle Aidan to their room, while I walk with Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy, ok" Jessica said "Ok" The oldest two said and then they each grabbed one of kendalls hand and Aidan scooped the Catarina up and they entered the house

Jessica waddled over to Tommy and Kim "I'll be glad when these two little kick boxers are born Arggh" Jessica screamed the last part as a contraction hit, Jason Scooped her up and went back to the Jeep "We'll go get everyone to the hospital" Tommy said as He and Kim went inside and Got everyone together as Jason pulled his jeep out of the Driveway and to the hospital

"Aunt Kendall Is Erica Kane Really your mother" Amelia asked with stars in her eyes, Amelia is really Fashion conscious for her age "Yes she is would you like to meet her" Kendall asked her niece with a gentle smile "Can I!" Amelia asked with great enthusiasm. all three girls are tall with Wavy brown hair and Brown eyes

Belinda just rolled her eyes, Belinda was a genius for her age, her favorite Uncle was Billy who taught her to read at the age of two. Belinda stuck her nose back into her Fairytales book

Catarina was in her fathers arms, listening avidly as he talked with Uncle Aidan, Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy, and Aunt Gillian

Kendall's Cell phone went off "Hello" Kendall greeted Amelia peered at her "Kendall where are you" Erica asked by way of greeting "Aidan and I are in Angel Grove, California, visiting my sister Jessica and her family" Kendall replied "You scared me when you never showed up" Erica said with great relief "sorry about that but I wasn't ready, to face Greenlee and Ryan" Kendall replied "Ryan served her with divorce papers" Erica replied. Kendall felt truly bad for her one time best friend "Would you like to talk to one of your honorary Grand daughters" Kendall asked her mother "sure" Erica replied with a chuckle. Kendall handed the phone to Amelia "Hello Ms. Kane" Amelia asked "please call me either Erica or Grandmother if you would like" Erica replied. Kendall walked over to the group of adults

"Jason, do you mind if I include my family back in Pine Valley to yours" Kendall asked. Jason gave a chuckle "No I don't mind, can you hold Catarina for a while, I am going to go see how my wife is" Jason replied "I dont mind" Kendall Replied and reached for her niece. Jason carefully handed Catarina to Kendall

Jason went in and saw the Doctor and nurses hanging around the bed "how is she" Jason asked "She is almost fully dialated

"So Gillian how is it you are back from the dead" Kendall asked "Jessica is really Hera and she brought me back, said something about unfinished business" Gillian replied

"What took you so long" Jessica growled at him as the longest and most Painful contraction hit her "I HATE YOU !" Jessica yelled in pain "I see the first head, Push Mrs. Scott" The Doctor said Jessica took a deep breath and squeezed on Jason's fingers as she puished hard, and got the head and shoulders out, "One more honey" Jason said Jessica took another Breathe and Pushed the baby out the rest of the way. A loud piercing cry filled the air "you know the drill" the nurse said as she wrapped the first girl in a pick blanket, and cleaned out the girls nose and mouth then handed her to Jason who cut the girls cord, and nestled her to him

Meanwhile Jessica took a small breath before another contraction hit her "Push!" the doctor said Jessica gave another push and the second girl came out heralded by a piercing cry, as the cleaning procedure for the second girl occurred "I see another one, ok Push" the Doctor said Jessica gave another push and baby number three came out, this one was a boy, and he gave aloud cry, then that baby was cleaned, the afterbirth occured then the babies were placed in her arms and the boy in Jasons

Jessica looked at her children with a tearful pride. "and there names are" The doctor asked as he came back with a registry Jessica looked to the older daughter "Her name is Danielle May" Then she looked at her other daughter "her name is Elizabeth Anne" and then Jason said "His name will be Frederick James" Jason said. "I will send in your visitors. The doctor then walked out into the hall. Jessica gazed at her husband with a smile "I love you" Jessica said as she sighed in contentment

Kimberly and Kendall carrying Catarina, followed by Gillian, Tommy, Aidan, Belinda and finally Amelia walked in Kim was about 5 months along and had a large mound to prove it. They all did a doubletake when they saw the third baby "I thought you were having twins" Belinda said as she peered at the baby boy curiously "Obviously we were mistaken" Jessica said with a yawn

A Few days Later Jessica and the triplets arrived home, Jessica Held Danielle, Kendall carried Elizabeth, Jason carried Frederick, the babies were asleep in their carriers, Kendall was the first to reach the door that was opened by a smiling Aidan. "The Nursery is set up" Aidan said as they all entered the house "Where are Amelia, Belinda, and Catarina" Jessica asked as she led the way up the stairs. "Gillian took them to the park for a picknick" Aidan explained Jessica nodded as she carefully set Danielle's carrier down, undid the straps, and gently picked Danielle up and placed her in the first crib 'Danielle' magickally appeared on the Head part. She then turned the Baby mobile on.

Kendall gently set Elizabeth's Carrier down next to the second crib, undid the straps, gently lifted her up, and placed her in the second crib, 'Elizabeth' appeared on the head part, and Kendall turned the baby mobile on

Jason placed Frederick's carrier down gently next to the third crib, undid the straps and gently lifted him up, and placed him in the crib, 'Frederick' appeared on the crib, Jason turned the mobile on.

The Nursery walls were painted a light purple colour, there were three cribs, two rocking chairs, A changing table, Three tiny dressers full of baby clothes, Lots of stuffed animals and toys

Kendall picked up a small pink Teddy Bear and placed her in Elizabeth's crib, Jessica did the same for Danielle, and Jason picked up a tiny blue Teddy bear and placed him in Fredericks crib.

Aidan just stood silently observing the love of his life, handle Elizabeth with love and tenderness, it made him wonder how she would be as a mother

"Aidan" Kendall said as she, Jason, and Jessica were about to leave, Aidan still stood with a far off look on his face and a goofy smile. Shaking her head with a smile Jessica led Jason out of the room.

"Hey sexy, its time to come back to earth now" Kendall Whispered into his ear, as she licked his ear. That brought Aidan back "Huh oh Kendall love, Wheres Jessica and Jason" Aidan said as he just noted that it was just the triplets and Him and Kendall "They went downstairs" Kendall said as he placed an arm around her shoulders, she snuggled into him as they left the room, and went to theres

Aidan and Kendall sat down on the bed and just snuggled for a while. Kendall then turned to Aidan "What had you lost in space back there" Kendall asked "Just thinking about what you would be like with our future children" Aidan replied honestly "You want children with me" Kendall asked with mild surprise, "Yes and I want to marry you" Aidan replied. Kendall got a sly smirk on her face, as she answered "When you get a ring, we will discuss marriage and children" kendall then got up and left the room, and immediately bumped into Jessica "Spying on us already" Kendall asked with a laugh, as she remembered when they were teenagers. Jessica crossed her arms as she pretended to be insulted "Thats what Younger sisters are for" Jessica then dropped the pose "true" Kendall replied as they walked down to the dining room, "So your going to make Aidan squirm" Jessica replied

"hmm.. Kendall grab Aidan, lets go to the Park to see my other children" Jessica said as she got up to get her coat. shaking her head Kendall went to find Aidan in their room, he was searching for something in his coat pockets. Kendall observed him for a few moments with a soft smile touching her face. a minute later he found the little black velvet box. "Hem hem" Kendall cleared her voice. Aidan turned to her "I was going to give you this tonight, But since you are here" Aidan said then got down on one knee in front of her, He handedher the box

Kendall opened the box with shaky fingers, inside she found a 1karat Diamond Engagement ring. "Will you marry me Kendall Elizabeth Hart" Aidan asked nervously, Tears appeared in her eyes, she nodded yes speechlessly, as she flung herself into his arms "Aidan bro. well done" Jason said from the doorway, he had his arms crossed and a slight smirk on his face.

Kendall blushed as she pulled back. chuckling Aidan pulled back and pulled the ring out of the box and onto her left ring finger, "Jessica wanted to go to the park with Me and Aidan" Kendall said with a wide smile as she put her coat on. Aidan put his on as well.

they left a highly amused Jason upstairs. seeing as he didn't have anything else to do he went to the nursery to watch over his children, no matter how many children he has with his wife, they always entrance him

**AT THE PARK**

Gillian Andrassy was enjoying watching her honorary nieces playing around, well Amelia was playing pattycake pattycake with Catarina, Belinda was busy reading the first Harry Potter book "Bel is that book good?" Gillian asked "Oh yes, I can relate to Hermione Granger" Belinda gushed with enthusiasm. Gillian smiled a bitter sweet smile as she thought about how her and Ryans kids would have turned out

Ryan was with in hearing distance he was shocked beyond belief, when he saw his dead wife enter the park with three girls, he was jealous when he thought those were her kids, he was brought out of his thoughts when Aidan, Kendall, and a brunette woman showed up

"Mommy!" Amelia and Catarina yelled as they ran to their mommy "Hi sweety, did you behave for Aunt Gillian" Jessica said as she gently extricated her self from two of her daughters. "Thank you for the book Uncle Aidan" Belinda said without looking up. Aidan sat down across from Belinda on the blanket, near the wicker basket, Kendall sat down on his lap

Ryan burned with a rage so great that it blotted out rational thought, Pulling a shotgun out of his back pocket he aimed it at the Wicker Basket and pulled the trigger

Jessica was going to get a piece of chicken out of the basket when she heard a gun go off, she felt the vibrations in the air and barely dodged the bullet it just winged her shoulder. Jessica screamed as Pain exploded through her shoulder. Gillian, Kendall, and Aidan were trying to calm the children down

Across the Park Eugene Skullovich was enjoying his and his partners vacation, when he heard a gun go off, He started running in that direction and put a call in over the radio for backup and an ambulance, he pulled his gun out of the way there

Still in the grips of his rage, Ryan stepped over into there view "Why" Kendall asked trembling with rage "Because I can" Ryan said then pointed the gun at Kendall just as he was about to shoot , Aidan Leaped up and tried to wrestle the gun from Ryan, the gun went off and Aidan was shot in the chest, the bullet nicked his heart, and exited from his lung, Aidan crumpled to the ground

In that instant three things happened A body knocked Ryan to the ground, Kendall screamed and rushed over to Aidan and applied pressure

Eugene Wrestled Ryan until Ryan was on his back, and handcuffed him. "You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, the court will appoint you one" Eugene said reading Ryan the Miranda Rights, A squad car pulled up and Tommy and Adam rushed out guns at the ready, to see Ryan handcuffed and Eugene was applying pressure to Jessica's wound. Adam roughly picked Ryan up and hauled him to the squad car.

The ambulance arrived at that moment, Paramedics rushed out and over to Aidan, pulling a gurney betweeen them, Kendall, was crying freely as she stepped back to allow them to place Aidanm on the gurney, they them rushed him to the ambulance, One stayed with Aidan the other escorted Jessica to the ambulance where she got in, the Ambulance sped off to the hospital

Kendall was standing there crying her heart out, she felt one little hand in her right hand, and one in her left, she looked down and saw Amelia on her right and Belinda on her left, they both had tears in their eyes. "I'll call Jason" Adam said taking out his cell phone and call him, "Lets go meet them at the hospital", Kendall, Gillian and the girls left the park and headed to the hospital in a somber silence. Gillian looked depressed when they entered.

Kendall seeing the look on her new friends face, placed a consoling arm on her new friends shoulders. "You feel bad about Ryan" Kendall said wisely, still being nervous about waiting for news on Aidan, Catarina curled up on Kendalls lap and went to sleep, Jason arrived then walked over to us "What happened" Jason asked. Kendall explained what happened, Jessica walked out of the OR then, a Bandage cover her shoulder. She walked straight To us "Who is with the triplets" she addressed Jason "Kim, Trini, and Aisha" Jason replied

A short while later A doctor cvame out looking grim "Miss Hart" he called out Kendall placed Catarina gently down in the chair, then walked over. "Yes Doctor Cranstan, how is my Fiance" Kendall asked "The prognoses doesn't look good, the bullet nicked his heart and exited from one of his lungs, We called in the best Cardiologist in his field, a Doctor David Heyward" He replied Kendall looked slightly relieved, "can we see him Billy" Jessica asked, "We are getting him set up in a private room right now, in a few minutes you may go in one at a time and not for long" Billy said sending a soft smile to his friends and surrogate family

**IN PINE VALLEY **

David, and Bianca were at the hospital, doing a supervised blood test to prove Jessica's theory, they were waiting for the results when Davids phone rang "Heyward" David said he listened "I will be there A.S.A.P" David said then hung up "What is it David" Bianca asked concerned "I am needed in Angel Grove" David answered feeling a sense of foreboding Bianca pulled out her cell phone, and dialled her sisters number "Kendall" Bianca said into the phone when her sister picked up "Whats going on over there" A pause "HE DID WHAT!" Bianca screamed "I'll will tell mom, and the rest of the family and we are heading out there" Bianca said firmly then hung up

Kendall hung up the phone, and cracked a half-hearted smile, Jessica walked over to her "Do you want to go in first" Kendall thought for a moment "No you guys can, My sister Bianca just called apparently she was with Dr. Heyward when he got the call" Kendall said "I take it the Montgomery-Kanes are coming out full force" Jessica stated wisely "Yep, I hope you have enough room" Kendall replied "Our house Magickally expands for every guests, and indeed every new family member we get, and it still looks the same on the outside" Jessica replied before going into the room Aidan is in.

A couple of hours later Kendall entered the room, and bit back a sob at the sight of all those machines keeping her fiance alive, he has yet to regained consciousness, Kendall slowly approached and took a seat in a nearby chair, she gently took one of his hands "Aidan come back here and open those beautiful brown eyes of yours" Kendall sobbed out "I need you, Ilove you, you promised me paradise and marriage and children, I am not going to let you reneg on your promise, so you come back to me" Kendall continued and broke out into tears, she barely felt the fingers squeese her hands. startled Kendall looked up, and saw Aidan barely awake and trying to speak "Don't speak Aidan save your strength for when David gets here" Kendall said standing up and kissing him on the forehead

Kendall entered the hall and saw Dr. cranston heading towards Aidans room "Dr. Cranston Aidan is awake" Kendall told him with a relieved smile "I was just going to check on him" Dr. Cranston said then entered the room "I see you are awake, Dr. Heyward will be here tomorrow to perform the surgery on your heart" Dr. Cranston said then performed the routine checkup

Kendall pulled out her cell phone and dialled Jacksons number "Hello" Jackson said as he answered "Jackson this is Kendall, what time are you guys coming out here" Kendall asked "We are on our way to the airport" Jackson replied "How is Greenlee" Kendall asked wanting to get their friendship back "She is upset, she is more worried about you, she is coming with us, if that is alright with you" Jackson replied "I kind of figured, Did you know that Trey was parolled and is living here in California" Kendall asked "Yes, I was there at that hearing, he promised to go legit, has he" Jackson asked "Yes he just took the Bar exam and is now the ADA here" Kendall replied "that is good, what are you going to do about Ryan" Jackson asked "im pressing charges, not only was he trying to kill me, he nearly killed Aidan, and winged my sister in the shoulder" Kendall replied "Well I'll see you when we get there" Jackson said then Hung up

Trey came in just then, and gave Kendall a hug "Jessica called me, what happened, how is Aidan" Trey asked about his friend Aidan. Kendall filled him in on what happened leaving nothing out. Trey wrote down everything "I am going to let the D.A handle this one, because of conflict of interest" Trey said at last

It was Early the next when Jessica, Jason, Amelia, Belinda, and Catarina went to pick the Montgomery-Kane clan up at the airport, Jessica was the first to spot them "Erica! Over here!" Jessica yelled as she walked up to the group "you must be Jessica" Greenlee said as the group headed over to baggage claim "Yep, first place is the house to drop off your things, Oh I see you got your baby back" Jessica said as she saw the baby carrier in Bianca's left hand "Yes, Thank you for figuring it out" Bianca said with a smile "No big, your all family as far as I'm concerned" Jessica replied "You sure about that" Erica asked excited at having another honorary daughter "Of course mommy is, she likes to include almost anybody she likes into her family" Belinda replied, without looking up from her book

"What book are you reading" Lily asked as she walked instep with Belinda "Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone" Belinda replied as she finished the last page, then closed the book. Everyone looked shocked "She has been reading since she was 21/2, same with Amelia, though she is more into Fashion Magazines" Jason explained with pride "Is that book good" Bianca asked as they entered the Jeeps, Jessica, Erica, Belinda, Bianca, and Miranda in one, Jason, Amelia, Greenlee, Catarina, and Reggie in the second one and Jackson, and Lily in the last one

"Yes, I can relate to Hermione Granger" Belinda replied "Mom, can we stop by the bookstore on the way home" Belinda replied "Certainly, don't forget to get something for your sisters to read" Jessica replied as they stopped at the local bookstore that specializes in new Age books Jason, and Jackson pulled up after them "Let me guess, she wants a new book" Jason asked as everyone else got out of the jeeps

"Yep" Jessica replied as they entered the store, Belinda automatically went to the stand that had the Harry Potter books, and picked up the second one, then she went to the preschool books and picked up the easiest one for Catarina to learn with, Jessica picked up a book on Rituals, Bianca walked up to Jessica "your a witch aren't you" Bianca asked "Yep, sorry if it offends you" Jessica replied "Actually i'm open minded about religions" Bianca replied "well here this book will explain what the craft is about" Jessica said as she pulled a book titled 'To Ride A Silver Broomstick' by Silver Ravenwolf. Jackson picked a book up and paid for it, Erica did the same, as did everyone else

an hour later The groups reconvened at the Hospital, Miranda stayed in the nursery, and was watched by Trini, Kim, Aisha, and Gillian

They entered the hospital and saw a Tired looking Kendall pacing outside the O.R "How is he" Greenlee asked as she hugged Kendall, both women had tears roll down their cheeks as they hugged "I don't Know, David arrived a couple hours ago, and they started operating an hour ago, I am just so scared of losing him" Kendall replied with a sob as she completely broke down, letting all her pent up emotions out, They felt arms go around them, Bianca cried with them, Jessica also joined in their group hug, they cried for their friend, and for Kendall her lover, Everyone else were praying in groups, even Trey and Erica got over there differences

David came out three hours later, looking relieved "It was a success, as soon as he is setup in his room you may all see him" David said then went back to make sure everything was fine. Kendall let out a huge sigh of relief

Aidan was awake for a few minutes when a tired looking Kendall came in, even tired looking she took his breath away. "How are you" Kendall breathed out when she took a seat next to his bed "Tired" Aidan croaked out "Which is to be expected" David said as he came in to check on his patient "Heyward, Thank you for saving my life" Aidan Grudgingly said. Kendall gave him the look "be nice Aidan if it wasn't for David, you would be dead and I would be lost" Kendall replied with tears falling out of her eyes, Aidan gently reached out a hand and cupped her face, gently whiping her tears away, he then tiredly lowered his hand

"you can't get rid of me that easily" Aidan said Kendall lowered her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips "He is right, He will need to stay here for two weeks under close observation, but after that it is strict bed rest, he will need to take antibiotics for the next couple of months, and on a lighter note Anna is here, with Robin would you like me to show them in" David asked "Yes" Kendall replied not even bothering to hide the relief in her eyes

Chuckling David stepped into the hall, he turned to his exwife and her daughter "you may go in to see him" David said to a worried looking Anna and Robin "Thank you david" Anna said softly before going in, followed by robin

Anna smiled at the sight of Kendall snuggling as close to Aidan as possible "Hello Kendall, I see you and Aidan are back together" Anna said by way of greeting "Hello Anna, Hello Robin isn't it?" Kendall greeted "Yes, You must be the Kendall that Aidan talks so much about" Robin commented "Robin" Aidan groaned with a good natured grin "He talked about me eh?" Kendall asked with a grin "Mostly about how you drove him nuts sometimes" Anna said with a laugh "Well I will still drive him nuts as his wife" Kendall replied with a huge grin as she showed off her engagement ring "Well at least its not as big as that fake wedding ring" Anna said after she examined it "Actually it was Our mothers" Jessica said as she entered the room

"Good afternoon Jessica" Robin said "Hello Robin, Anna" Jessica greeted back "Well I must be off I have a large wedding to plan, Its going to be Large and expensive" Kendall said before getting up and leaving the room

"I must get going to, I have three tiny babies to take care of" Jessica said then turned to leave and bumped into her husband. "going in to see Aidan" Jessica asked "actually I was going to steal you for awhile" Jason replied before bending down a little and taking her lips in a passionate kiss, Jessica pulled back slightly out of breath "depends on what you want to steal me for" Jessica replied with a sly smirk "Well I was thinking A lovely picnick in the park" Jason replied, before placing his arm around her shoulders and leading her out and to the park

Jason led Jessica to a lovely rose garden in the middle of the park, where a checkered red and white blanket laid out on the ground in the middle, A picknick basket next to it. "Oh Jason" Jessica sighed at the sight. Jason put his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind, he kissed her on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, then he undid the knot that held her dress up, and slowly pulled it down, revealing her breasts to the mild air, "Jason, were in a muggle public place" Jessica sighed as he brought his hands up and gently carressed her breasts "I put a Muggle repelling charm up, A concealment charm, and a silencing charm up, so please be quiet, the only sounds I want to hear from you my delectable wife is moans, sighs, and my name when you peak" Jason replied nibbling on her ear causing her to whimper, Jason turned her around and kissed her passionately, nothing more could be heard but, moans and sighs as they took off each others clothes carressed each others bodies, Jason picked Jessica up and placed her on the blanket, Jason leaned over her, and gently entered her with his manhood, they made love slowly for an hour enjoying the closeness until with a lod cry "JASON!" Jessica yelled they climaxed

Panting Jason rolled to his side and pulled an equally panting and sated Jessica with him "I love you" Jessica said softly kissing his muscled chest "I love you too" Jason replied with a large grin, they snuggled contently for a while before Jessica got back up with a sigh, and put her clothes back on. Jason followed suit with a groan, then put his clothes back on, They sat back down on the picnick blanket, they opened the basket and found to Turkey sandwhiches, two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine, the wine had a chilling spell on it to keep it chilled, Jessica picked a sandwhich up and put it on a paper plate, for Jason, and one for herself

Jason opened the wine bottle and filled the glasses, he handed one to Jessica and kept one for herself "You know I probably shouldn't have this" Jessica said indicating the wineglass in her hand "You said you weren't going to breast feed this time" Jason replied with a sip of his own wine, Jessica took a delicate sip of her own, then took a bite of her turkey sandwhich "Yeah but women who just gave birth are more fertile for at least the first couple of months after giving birth" Jessica replied (At least I think that is accurate, its been a couple of years since Child Development classes) "Oh don't worry one glass of wine wont hurt much" Jason replied They ate lunch in a comfortable silence

They left the park a little while later they went back to the house where they saw Kendall, Erica, Bianca, Greenlee, Lily, Anna, and Robin poring over Bridal magazines looking for the perfect dress "I'll go find the men" Jason replied bending down he kissed Jessica on the cheek and left the room leaving the women to they're planning

"Argh, I can't find a decent Dress here" Kendall yelled in disgust "Kendall I am Erica Kane, we will find you a suitable Dress, I'll call the person who designed my last wedding gown" Erica said trying to calm her eldest daughter down. Erica then called the woman and made arrangements.

"So where were you these past couple of hours" Kendall asked with a sly wink "planting the seed and watering the Flower" Jessica replied with out missing a beat mindful of her three eldest daughters in the next room. The other adults let out a chuckle "So thats how its done" Aisha quipped as she, Trini and Kim entered the room "Aisha, Trini, and Kim meet Erica, Greenlee, Bianca, Lily, Anna and Robin" Jessica introduced her friends to her Family "Nice to meet you" Trini replied sitting down next to Bianca, Bianca blushed as the pretty Asian sat next to her. "Pleasure to meet you" Kim said and Awkwardly sat in the chair next to Lily, "Hey" Aisha said then sat next to Greenlee.

"So Kim how is the Baby" Jessica asked "She's fine, I'm fine but Tommy is taking the whole protective husband /father to be Protective bit Too Far" Kim replied and winced as her daughter decidided to use her womb for a punching bag " I know, I thought Jason was bad with Amelia, Belinda, Catarina, Danielle, Elizabeth and Frederick, It just gets worse with each baby" Jessica said with a nod "But I love it cause it shows that he loves me and our children even more" Jessica continued with a soft smile "Jessica what is with the Alphabetical Names" Anna asked "I got the Idea from my favorite Regency Romance series, One of the characters has named her children in Alphabetical order" Jessica replied

"Who is with the children" Kendall asked "Rocky, Tommy, Jason, Jackson, Trey, David and Reggie" Trini replied Then went back to gazing at Bianca "Uh Oh" All the other girls said with a laugh, then they went back to planning Kendall's wedding

After three more hours of planning, Kendall stood up "Where are you going" Jessica asked "To go see Aidan" Kendall replied "I'll go with you" Jessica said "So will I" Erica said, Jessica and Erica got up and left for the Hospital

when they arrived there they went to Aidans room where they heard arguing, going into auto-pilot Kendall stormed in their and fumed as she saw Anita in there "But Aidan I'm better than that Homewrecker" Anita cried out pathetically "Oh please, you would bore me within a week, your too much of a goody goody" Aidan replied strain written all over his face. Erica and Jessica entered "Miss Ho, Please leave you are upsetting Aidan" Jessica said to Anita in a mock polite tone, as she glared at Anita, Aidan, Kendall, and Erica bit back snickers as Anita stormed off in a huff

After Anita left, Kendall walked over to the bed, and Kissed Aidan passionately until, two throats clearing brought the kiss to an end, with a chuckle Kendall sat down in the chair by his bed "How are you Aidan" Erica asked as Jessica and her entered the room "well aside from being bothered with that twit, I'm fine" Aidan replied "Aidan why do you love me" Kendall asked the question she's been wondering for awhile "Because your real, you are fiery and passionate, you challenge me, I love your good qualities and your more annoying ones, You will go to any Lengths to help and protect a loved one, in short you will never bore me" Aidan replied making tears of happiness shine in Kendall's eyes "I decided that I would like to be married in January, when you are given a clean bill of health" Kendall said

A commotion in the hall caught Jessica's attention "I will go see whats up out there" Jessica said then entered the hall where she saw Anita trying to flirt with her husband not even worried Jessica smirked and walked to where Jason was politely trying to get away from Anita, Jessica grabbed him and gave him a big kiss "Hi honey, is miss Ho bothering you" Jessica said in a voice loud enough for the nitwit to get the hint. which the nitwit did and left, not to be seen again for a while "That was masterful" Jason said with a smirk "I learned from the best" Jessica replied with a smirk of her own as she pulled out of his arms

Jessica smirked some more then pulled back "So were you even a little interested in her" Jessica asked "A little, but I wouldn't leave you for her" Jason honestly replied, Jessica had a mock glare on her face "Why wouldn't you leave me for her" Jessica asked needing to hear his answer "Because you are all I ever wanted in a woman, your a wonderful mom, a great lover, a great friend, your a good person who has a tendency to fall off the Btch wagon occasionally" Jessica giggled and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth "well then lets go home, kick the others out for a few hours and spend time with our children" Jessica replied then grabbed Jasons hand and dragged him behind her

Out of the shadows stepped a cloaked figure, 'enjoy your life while you can, Jason will be mine again' the figure thought with a sneer then turned to track down some accomplices "So Where do you want to go for a honeymoon" aidan asked "Aidan you need to relax, and a Honeymoon can wait" Kendall replied "I can relax on a Honeymoon" Aidan replied petulantly "And I don't want you to overtax yourself, You are more important to me then some honeymoon" Kendall replied. Erica just stood behind them taking in the sight

A week later, found our favorite people, preparing for the Holidays, Aidan was finally released under orders of strict bed rest, He had relocated to being in a downstairs room, When Kendall wasn't with Aidan she was planning a large elaborate wedding, Trey was staying here to help his sister and his friend, he still worked the odd cases though, Trini and Bianca admitted they were both bisexual and started seeing eachother and Billy, Jessica and Jason spent alot of time with their youngest triplets, and their other children in putting up their Christmas decorations

Kendall was putting the finishing touches on the guest lists, on Aidans Bed with his input on the lists, with a sigh Kendall put the lists on the night stand and gave a fullbody stretch causing her breasts to push against the fabric of her blouse, and Aidan to groan as his eyes were riveted there, Kendall looked down in mock surprise

"Kendall Luv, don't tease if you don't aim to please" Aidan said with wicked desire alight in his eyes "Who says I don't aim to Please" Kendall said as the weeks of pent up desire finally got the better of her and she leaned down and captured his lips in a firey kiss, as she gently undid his pyjama top

Aidan broke the kiss and helped her rid themselves of their clothing, he kissed his way down her throat and neck, as his hands were stroking her breasts, paying particualr attention to her nipples, Kendall let out a loud moan, they continued to Kiss and carress eachother for a while before Kendall climbed onto his lap taking his member into her womanhood, and started to gently ride him as he brought one of his hands up and massaged her breasts while his other massaged her clit

Kendall gave a loud keening cry as her climax came upon her and she rode them both to a shuddering climax, exhausted she laid on his chest as they were recovering "I didn't overtax you did I" Kendall asked after a few minutes of silence "No luv, but that was our first time in over two years" Aidan replied as he pulled the blankets over themselves and they settled down for a nap

Across Town, a light haired woman met with a group of accomplisses she compiled in the last week, One was Anita Santos, Katherine Hillard, Mia Colby, and the one everyone thought was dead Micheal Cambias

'I will redeem myself' Micheal thought as he observed the women plotting and scheming he was disinterested until a familliar name came up "I want Kendall eliminated so that I can get Aidan to myself" Anita said with an attempt of a snarl "Are you talking about Kendall Hart" Micheal asked 'I won't let them hurt her, I promised Hades I wouldn't let that happen' Micheal thought as an evil sneer appeared on his face to hide his convictions "You know her"Anita asked with suspicion, Mia just kept silent keeping their cover "Lets just say I know her intimately" Micheal replied with a wolfish smile

The Holidays came and went without much conflict, January came and went with it the wedding for Kendall and Aidan, was a lavish ceremony, in which Kendall wore an elegant long empire waisted white halter dress with a small slit going up to mid thigh, her hair was pinned so that half of her hair was up in a frenchtwist and the rest was a mas of curls she decided to forgo the veil. They went to Michigan for their vacation and saw the sites, Kendall was impregnated during this time.

They returned to California where they opted to move there to raise a family. Jessica found out she was pregnant for the fifth time. Thats enough of the recap

Jessica woke up with the dawn and was about to shake Jason awake to get ready for their first doctors appointment, but smiled softly at how peacefull he looked in his sleep. she decided to let him sleep in. she carefully moved out of his arms and padded into the shower, to get clean. 'curious im not getting morning sickness yet' Jessica reflected as she was lathering her hair with the shampoo. lost in her thoughts she jumped startled as gloved hands clamped her mouth and pulled her out of the shower, through her soad sudsy vision she saw a group of people clad in Black robes with masks obscuring their faces. "Shall we rinse her hair out" a voice obscured by a voice scrambler asked "No" another obscured voice said "Throw her in the potato sack" yet anopther voice said and in short order she was dumped in a potatoe sack and was hauled out of the house and was tossed into the back of a van none to gently. With a few other people

They drove the van around for a while. Jessica was paying close attention to her surroundings with her other senses, as was the other girls. A long while later they pulled up in an abandoned warehouse way outside of town

Jason stirred and instinctively went to pull his wife closer to him and frowned when she wasn't in bed. He shot wide awake and looked around seeing signs of struggle he cursed and quickly got dressed, he ran through the house looking through rooms looking for Jessica, hoping that he was wrong. But she wasn't anywhere in the house. tears fell down his face, 'I can't lose her now she is my reason for living' the shrill ringing of the phone broke him out of his thoughts. He went into Police officer mode and went to answer it thinking it was the kidnapper "Hello" Jason asked into the receiver "Its Aidan, Tommy and Billy are here as well, Our wives and girlfriends were kidnapped" Aidan said in a panicky tone "Come over Jessica was kidnapped as well" Jason replied. then hung up the phone, he then dialled his partners number "Skullovich here" Skull answered the phone

"It's Jason, Jessica, Kendall Devane, Kimberly Oliver, Trini Kwan. and Miranda Montgomery were kidnapped" Jason said in a shaky voice. "I'll call it in, all of you Hold tight" Skull said then hung up.

Amelia, Belinda, and Catarina came into the room just then. Amelia holding Catarina's hand, Belinda was rubbing her eyes "Daddy whats going on?" Amelia asked looking at the huge mess. Jason motioned them over to the couch where he took a seat. Catarina climbed up into his lap sucking her thumb, Amelia and Belinda sat on either side of him, looking up at him in curiosity. "Your mother, Aunt Kendall, Aunt Bianca, Aunt Kim, and Aunt Trini were kidnapped" Jason said, Amelia and Belinda gasped in shock, Catarina just looked confused

"Whats Kidnapped?" Catarina asked employing some of the language skills she has learned "It's where someone takes someone away without that persons, or their family's consent" Belinda explained sadly. Gillian walked in at this moment having overheard the conversation. "Want me to call Amelia's school explaining what happened and why she won't be at school" Gillian asked "Please" Jason said

A while later Jessica was plotting the girl's escape while she was working on untying the ropes, Kendall, Bianca, and Trini were thankfully asleep. Kim was gritting her teeth in pain as she was in the throws of an early labor. "Hang on Kim, we'll get out of here soon" Jessica said as she finally got her wrists untied, then started working on the ropes around her feet, when Micheal strode in.

He pretended not to see what Jessica was doing and set the tray of food down before Kim. "you need to eat" He said to Kim. "What the hell are you doing alive" Kendall spat in anger as she woke up. Micheal muttered a silencing spell around the room. then replied "I was brought back by Hades to make sure you guys don't get hurt" Micheal replied. "Wheres my Miranda" Bianca who had woke up before Kendall asked "She is with Billy" Micheal replied before leaving the room.

Jessica finally untied her binds then went and helped Kim, who was in the middle of another contraction. Jessica untied Kim then went and untied everyone else


End file.
